Demon and human
by chiruchiru-chan
Summary: Maybe next time he should have stayed home. -Lemon and AU-


It was cold. That was the first thing he noticed. He ran his hand through his spiky black-and-white hair as he looked up at the sky. He heard someone shout in the distance. Chika Akatsuki, that's his name, turn his head. He saw nothing that was suspicious, so he shook his head and continued his way to his home.

"Damn, let me go!" It made Chika worried, and he decided to run to the direction of the voice. He saw the graveyard.

"What the fuck is happening here?" Chika shouted. He saw a girl with lavender hair and black wings covered in blood. Next to her lay a dead person. He backed away in horror, but the girl already noticed him. She ran to him, and punched him to the land of dreams.

* * *

"…ake up. Oi, wake up." The guy's his eyes opened, and he saw the girl. She was dressed in a revealing red satin nightgown. She had a bored look on her face, who bore green, seductive eyes. "Hello, Chika." She said with a deep, velvet voice. Chika tried to scramble away, but noted that he was bound to the bed with chains and that he was shirtless.

"Who are you?!" He shouted in horror. The woman snickered.

"My, my, impatient, are we?" She drew a long slender finger across the right side of his face. "My name is Michiru, a demon who is, hmmm, how do you humans called it? Needy?." Fear was upon his eyes when he heard this.

"What?!" He was damned, he knew all too well.

"That's right, Chika, I'm a killer. But this is not a dream. I'll prove it to you." Michiru went closer to his right ear, and nibbled his earlobe. He shouted, feeling himself already turn on. "If this was a dream, then you wouldn't feel it. I'm not going to kill." He blushed and nodded. "Good boy." She grabbed a key from the nightstand, and unlocked all the chains. "Now pleasure me."

He wasted no time in kissing her, the feeling of lust starting to fill his mind. He grabbed her hair and kissed her deeper. Michiru moaned in his mouth. She nibbled his mouth, and wasted no time with plunging her tongue in his mouth. They broke the kiss for air, as they both breathed hard. Chika started assaulting her neck, biting it and leaving a mark. She moaned sweetly as he pushed her down the bed.

She wanted him, desired him, and there was no way she was going to let him go. Michiru pulled on his hair, making Chika groan.

"Chika, don't stop. I want more." She said. Chika continued kissing her from the neck to her cleavage as she started to feel wetness in her panty.

Chika grabbed Michiru's nightgown, and pulled it over her head. No bra, just her huge breast. He grabbed her boobs, and started playing it. He took one in his mouth, and sucked on it hard. He gave the same treatment to the other one. After a while, she grabbed him and let him lay underneath her. She stripped his pants and boxers of, revealing his huge dick.

"Hm, you look delicious!" She said seductively. She grabbed it in her hand and stroked the head.

"Mic-Mich-"

"Come on, say my name." Michiru stroked harder, going now up and down. His precum started to leak out. She kissed his dick and kissed the head of it.

"Michiru!" He shouted. This was enough reason for the girl to mouth his huge dick. She started to suck it and massaged his balls. "Ngh…go faster.." He moaned. She started to plunge her mouth and stoked whatever she couldn't reach.. She felt him twitch inside her mouth, and he felt himself throbbing hard. "I...I'm gonna-" He shouted loud, and came in the girl's mouth. Michiru swallowed it, and looked at him with lust.

"You taste delicious, just like I thought." She stated again. She pulled down her red panty, and sat right before him. "Now it's your turn."

Chika's left hand flew to her clit, and pinched it. He rolled her pearl. The demon continued to moan.

"Chika!" She shouted when he inserted his tongue in her pussy. He licked her juices away, making the girl mewl.

"Oh my god..." Before she knew it, he had grabbed her and pulled the succubus down on her back. He pocked her vagina with his member, and thrust it in her hips. She moaned in his ear when his dick entered her tiny hole, feeling completely filled.

"You're so big, it feels amazing." He pulled himself out, making the monster squirm. But soon enough he thrust himself back again in her.

"You...You're so tight." He said with a groan. He started to fasten his pace.

Michiru wrapped her arms around his neck and locked Chika with her legs. "harder..ngh...please..."

He started to move harder, and thrust himself hard in her wet pussy. She cried out in pleasure, feeling that she was about to come.

"You feel so good...Oh god, don't stop." He continued to slam himself inside of her with his huge dick as it got grabbed by her hole.

"O my god, I'm gonna-AAAAHHH!" Michiru screamed out loud as her juices flowed as she came. Her pussy clamped tightly on his cock while she screamed as loud as an siren. She grabbed Chika's hair, who growled and pumped himself harder in her tiny hole. His massive dick began twitching uncontrollably inside of her.

"Michiru, I'm going to to-!" She smiled warmly at him.

"Go." She permitted. And that's when he shouted. Thick strand of his cum filled her up. He groaned and moaned as he come in her. After he was done cumming, he directly directly. The demon hugged him and let him lay on her chest.

"Sleep tight, Chika." Michiru said gently. She kissed him on the head closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Love you to." He mumbled in his sleep. A smile formed on her sleeping figure.

* * *

"Huh, what the?" Chika asked himself as he woke up naked. He mumbled a curse and grabbed a white shirt, jeans and some Nikes.

"Are you awake yet, Chi-Ko?" Michiru was leaning against the front door wearing a white summer dress and white heels. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, uhhmm...?" Chika stated akwardly. He just had an intercourse with a demon, what next? Meeting her family?

"Ding! ding! guessed correct. My brother is in the living room. Let's go!" Michiru grabbed Chika's arm and they ran to the living room of the house. Chika gulped when he saw who it was.

"Goddamit, dont' tell me that Shito is a demon." The girl gigled.

"I love you." She said whit a inoccent smile. He laughed nervously. He will never know piece again.


End file.
